The Superwholock Games
by ridingintheimpala
Summary: Superwholock is put up in the hunger games with a few twists and turns. Along with a few original characters it's going to one to never forget. AU Crossover, rating will go up. (Destiel, Johnlock, 10/Rose may happen)
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea and thought I would write it out. So this is superwholock plus some original characters of mine. The rebellion never happened so there is still the hunger games and stuff. There will be character death (obvs) so yeh. **

**My Original Characters are: **

**Tessa Nancy: A werewolf **

**Isabella Smith: A vampyre, who has the power of vampires but she doesn't drink blood anymore**

**Alex Pepper: A Hunter **

**These characters are from a book I'm writing and it's been going for over a year (damn!) but I felt like putting them, if you don't understand Isabella I can explain more so put it in the reviews and I shall. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Doctor who, Sherlock or any of its characters. I do own Circle of Protection and all its characters.**

* * *

"Welcome to the 102nd Annual Hunger Games" Naomi teetered on her bright blue heels. Her voice echoing through the silent village, hopeless faces stared back at her as she attempted to keep the atmosphere light and fun, but the air was dense and eyes darted around to look for an exit.

"Now it is time to pick one boy and one girl to represent their district" She continued, everyone could see her overdone make up slid as the pressure got to her, they all knew what she was about to do and even Naomi couldn't help but wish things were different.

"Ladies first" Slowly she dug around the bowl full of names, though the papers were small right then they weighed a ton. Naomi finally drew the unlucky name and unfolded it carefully.

"Tessa Nancy"

Silence.

The name still rang through the air and soon enough a young girl stepped forward, brown hair pulled back from her face in a ponytail. She looked about 16. Naomi had a sudden stab of guilt, she hated when they were pretty, she had olive skin, striking black eyes, and she looked tough, strong even. She held the mark of a werewolf; three scars ran down the top of her right arm, showing the world what she was.  
Tessa walked up without a flinch, no meeting the probing eyes. She walked up the stage and then just glared out into the distant, Naomi knew she would not ask answer any question.

"Now the men" Naomi proceeded over to the next bowl and pulling out this piece of paper a lot quicker.

"Dean Winchester" She called out.

A boy stepped forward a lot quicker, he looked the same age as Tessa but he held himself like he was so much older. He had short dark blonde hair and bright green eyes, which glared at everyone as he walked up. Dean also looked strong, with muscle obvious through his black shirt, he had the tattoo of a hunter peeking from his chest, she didn't know that they started hunters so young now-a-days. Naomi looked at the two tributes, sighing at the attractiveness of them and how young they were. She hated her job.

* * *

Tessa paced up and down the room, they were on the train to the capitol. Her fellow tribute, Dean, was sat on the armchair across the room, both were about to watch the rest of the tributes, find out who they were up against.

"Will you sit down" Dean commanded pointing to the sofa, "It's driving me mad"

Tessa flumped down on the seat but, to Dean's dismay, proceeded to jiggle her leg up and down.

"So you're a werewolf?" Dean asked, hoping to make conversation before they found out who they had to kill.

"And you're a hunter" Tessa shot back; she wasn't feeling the whole awkward small talk thing.

Hunters were normally adults who would protect their districts from any potential threats from outside. The entire of Panem was surrounded by huge forests and wild creatures and blood thirsty humans lived in them, so each districts had teams ready to fight. At first no one was comfortable about the idea of allowing werewolves and vampires to live amongst them but soon realized that if they allowed them to eat and drink the beings that lived in the forest then that protected them even more.

"Yes I am" Dean answered, a mixture of pride and forced happiness laced his voice.

Fortunately Tessa didn't have to reply as the TV lit up with the capitol logo, Tessa felt a little sick but she knew she had to watch who she was up against.

"Welcome to the 102nd Hunger Games, I'm excited, are you excited?" Flickerman called out to the crowd, earning a massive cheer back.

"Shall we see this year tributes?" He got a huge roar from the crowd as the show faded out to district one to show when their names got picked from the bowl.

"John Smith"

An energetic young man was shown bouncing up the stage, brown messy hair stuck up in all directions and he worn a odd blue suit that didn't help hid how skinny he was, Tessa saw him as an easy target, he was just a human and not even a hunter. He looked about 17 but there was a look in his eyes that said he was so much older.

"Irene Adler"

Now this girl was a proper tribute, she glided up the stage with her black hair in an elegant bun. Irene must have been about 18. She looked healthy and strong and when she faced the camera it seemed as if she could destroy the world with one wink.

The screen that faded to the next district;

"John Watson"

Dean scoffed as the small boy tripped as he walked up stage; he had sandy blonde hair and walked with a slight limp on his left side but he still wore the unmistakable tattoo of hunters on the top of his left arm. He did seem fit but he looked so scared and only 14 yrs old that both Tessa and Dean ignored him as a threat.

"Rose Tyler"

Tessa could almost laugh, this tribute was blonde and looked more like a walking stereotype for dumb blondes then an actually tribute. But none the less she did seem determined; she was about 17 yrs old.

District 3;

"Castiel Novak"

Tessa pretended not to notice Dean's quiet gasp as the camera panned on to this tributes face. She had to admit he was good looking, he had messy black hair and piercing blue eyes but the dirty trench coat ruined the whole look. Dean must have thought otherwise because he couldn't take his eyes off the 16 yr old as he walked up to the stage.

"Isabella Smith"

Isabella was a petit girl, around the age of 17 but at first glance she looked younger. Her blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight as she waltzed towards the stage. Her beauty and gracefulness told everyone that she was a vampire, but Tessa couldn't help but notice there was something different about her, her eyes didn't have the same hungry look in them as so many other vampires.

District 4;

"Alex Pepper"

Another Hunter walked up stage; the tattoo was the same place as Dean's. Though Alex seemed a lot stronger and taller then Dean, he walked with purpose and gave off this protectiveness about him. His light brown hair was messy, but not in a styled way but as if he was too busy to fix it, he had hazel eyes and skin that showed he spent all his time out doors.

"Molly Hooper"

Tessa felt a stab of sorrow as Molly walked to the stage; she was a small mousy girl at the age of 13. She even tripped slightly on steps leading up, a mummer of laughter bounced around the square in her district.

District 5;

"Sherlock Holmes"

Another Vampire for them to fight, wonderful. This one had that strong hunger is he eyes that the other one didn't. Curly black mop of hair, pale skin and he was ridiculously skinny, if it weren't for that fact that he was a vampire Tessa would have laughed at the idea that he was an actually tribute. Tessa guessed he was 16 but his height made her have second thoughts.

"Charlie Bradbury"

Dean couldn't help but laugh as this red head bounded to the stage. She wasn't even a hunter but she didn't seem to have too much fear so Dean hoped that he could team up with her. She seemed to be about 15.

District 6;

Tessa wanted to turn of the screen for this one, it was their district.

"Dean Winchester"

Even though he was called second they always put the men first. Tessa was about to get up and leave the room when she saw it, as Dean began to make he way up to the stage a small boy grabbed hold of his arm, tugging him closer, Dean just shook him off and continued walking. It broke Tessa's heart as she saw the boy attempt to hold back the tears but they soon dripped down his face.

"He is my brother" Dean's voice broke slightly as he said brother. Tessa was almost shocked as she saw that Dean's eyes were welling up. "I promised to win for him, I can't let him down"

It was only then did Tessa realise what Dean was silently asking for, for her to help him survive. This would mean giving up her own life.

"Then don't" Tessa said it so quietly she wasn't sure if Dean had heard it but sure enough she saw a tiny nod that meant Dean understood.


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa pushed her face up against the glass, trying so hard to see the Capitol and soon as it appeared. Dean on the other hand was sitting in the armchair, spinning a knife through his fingers. He sat hunched over and Tessa couldn't help but feel pity for him, he had a family to go home to and people who want him to win. Tessa had no one, no one waiting for her to come home, just an empty house and a stray cat that she nicknamed Felix. No one to grieve her death. Tessa shivered and blocked those thoughts out her head, instead focusing on the ever looming Capitol.

They had already met their mentor, an old drunk who had only won by killing his girlfriend and with help from a man called Rufus. He was paranoid and fully believed that neither Tessa or Dean could win, he promised to teach everything he knew, but Bobby Singer wasn't what he used to be.

"Dean! Look" Tessa called, the bright and illuminate colours of the Capitol appeared, distorted figures and shapes made up the odd fashion of these people. They all cheered and Tessa couldn't help but smile back, they were all so happy and full of life.

"They can't wait for us to die" Dean mumbled, glaring out the window even though he was too far back for anyone to see him.

"Then make them believe you should survive" Bobby pointed out, nudging Dean's shoulder to look at Tessa who had delighted the Capitol by waving back, "She knows what she is doing"

Dean just shrugged went back to twirling the knife.

* * *

"Are you going to make us look pretty?" Dean scoffed, they had been pushed and pulled and yanked until they both were finally dropped in a room. A women had appeared not soon after, medium length brown hair and kind eyes that glinted when the light hit them. A young blonde girl also followed her with a tape measure around her neck. They introduced themselves as Ellen and Jo, personal stylists.

"No, we are going to make them fear you" Ellen laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean and Tessa were lead into another room where they were spilt up; Tessa was introduced to Nora and Katie. At least they look vaguely normal, she thought. Katie was brunette and had soft green eyes and freckles dotted her face, the only thing that made her obviously Capitol was the amount of pierces she had, one on her eyebrow and lip and Tessa lost count with the amount covering her ears. Nora had no piercings but instead bright blue hair that curled softly at the end, brown eyes and an easy smile made her seem welcoming, which comforted Tessa slightly.

"What's going to happen?" Tessa asked nervously as she lay down on the metal table in the middle of the room. Nora and Katie both shared a look but Tessa was unable to see what it meant.

"We are just going to clean you up" Nora explained, stroking Tessa's hair away from her face, "Nothing to worry about, just focus on the music sweetheart"

Tessa heard an unfamiliar beat echo around the room and attempted to memorise the words and tune.

Nora and Katie then produced to pluck, prod, buffer and wash every part of Tessa's body till her body rang raw. They even slicked this horrible smelling liquid all over her body, even though it helped the sting of her body it made her gag. Tessa had never felt so naked in her life; she felt beaten up and abused most of all she felt tired.

"Done" Nora finally called, both of them admiring their work and they seemed happy with it. Tessa sat up and flinched slightly at the movement. Ellen soon appeared at her door, with a grumpy Dean trailing behind her.

Ellen and Jo wouldn't allow either of them to see their outfits till they were ready so they were both blindfolded. All Tessa knew was that it was a dress and made of a material that felt like water against her skin but when it moved against her legs it felt like feathers.

Finally they were allowed to see themselves and both Tessa and Dean couldn't help but gasp at the sight of them in the mirror. Their makeup continued on with their tanned skin but made it seem smooth and impossibly soft, dark eyeliner ringed their eyes that made them striking. Dean's jawline was even more sharp then normal and he was in an all black suit, which bulked him out even more, the sleeves were made out of black feathers. He looked like a force to be reckoned with.

Tessa's makeup artist had done an amazing job, her eyebrows were dark defined, and this went along with her dark hair and eyes. Her lips were the colour of blood and made her teeth seemed even whiter. She was draped in a black silk dress that was tight until it met her hips where it flowed outwards made of a thousand, black feathers. The scars on her arm seemed to stand out and make her seem dangerous, not allowing people to forget who she was.

They looked like fallen angels that were ready to kill.

"When you ride down I want you to not even look at any of them" Ellen explained, "They are below you"

* * *

Tessa and Dean were the last ones to go in, they were told to stay hidden till they must leave so that no one sees their outfits and they stay mysterious. Dean seemed put out about this and Tessa thought it had something to do with not be able to see the blue eyed boy.

Soon it was time and they both stepped into the carriage, Tessa almost laughed when she saw the two horses had fake wings attached to their backs, black of course.

"Ready?" Dean asked, steadying himself.

"Nope, you?"

Dean didn't reply, instead he grabbed Tessa's hand and kissed her lightly on the back of it. They didn't let go hands for a long time.

The drum beat began and before Tessa knew it the ride to her death had began.

The crowd roared but Tessa and Dean didn't even glance over at them, instead they looked straight ahead. Whole bodies tense and they looked ready to harm but no one knew, except each other, that they hands were sweaty and shaky.

"Welcome to the 102nd Annual Hunger Games" President Song called out to silent the crowd, "These brave men and women are going to into the arena but only one will come out, we thank them for their bravery and congratulate the survivor"  
The crowd cheered loudly as the tributes started to disappear, Tessa and Dean shared a look before their screaming faded away.

"Nicely done" Nora laughed, nudging Tessa gently on the shoulder as she helped her down off the carriage, finally letting go of Dean's hand, "You looked epic"

All Tessa could do was smile politely, she couldn't wait before she got into bed.

"I'm sorry to say but you can't go to bed just yet, first you must meet all the other tributes" Nora grabbed Tessa from around the shoulders and leaded her to where the rest of the tributes stood, casually chatting as if they weren't going to murder each other when put into the arena.

Food was lead out on a table by the side, food that Tessa had never dreamed off. All of it was magnificent and Tessa laughed as she saw Dean start drooling when he saw the pie.

Tessa picked up a slice of cake, chocolate and strawberry, and began to look around. She recognised some of them but others make up was so elaborate that it was hard to say who it was. She saw John Smith see her from across the room and begin to make his way over to her; she instantly attempted to finish the cake before he got to her, stuffing the whole thing into her gob.

"Nice cake?" John laughed as Tessa tried to swallow, regretted her choice of the larger slice. All she could do was nod.

"Name's John Smith, but please call me Doctor" Joh- Doctor stuck out his hand to shake. He seemed like a nice guy, obviously smart and this guy had way too much energy, he was literally bouncing on his toes. He wasn't that bad looking, sharp cheekbones and bright eyes. His costume was a full body suit that looked blue at first but when it caught the light his whole body seemed to disappear, his face was sprinkled with glitter across his contour lines.

"Tessa" Tessa shook his hand, comforted by the fact that his hands were as sweaty as hers.

"Got to say, love the outfit" Doctor complimented, leaning back to admire it. He touched one of the feathers lightly and seemed delight about how soft it was.

"Hey Tess" Dean walked over to them and wrapped his arm around her waist. He then acted like he had only just noticed that the Doctor was there "Oh hi, John right?" Dean asked sticking out his hand.

"Yep, but please call me the Doctor" Doctor shook his hand and Tessa didn't miss the flinch of pain that flashed across the Doctor's face.

"Well I better go mingle, allons'y" Doctor announced loudly and flounced over to the blonde girl-Rose?-to 'mingle'.

"Mind explaining to me what you are doing?" Tessa asked, pushing Dean's arm of her waist.

"He was checking you out" Dean mumbled staring down at his feet.

"Woah there sunshine, you don't own me, nor can you decide who I talk too" Tessa glared at Dean who refused to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ellen told me we had to remain mysterious" Dean explained, looking generally upset.

"Fine, you are forgiven this time, but next time…" Tessa warned, prodding him in the chest, "Right now Mrs. Mysterious wants to go bed, allusive enough?" Tessa sarcastically snapped, pushing her way through the other tributes and slamming the button to the elevator. As soon as she stripped herself on the dress and makeup she snuggled down to bed.

* * *

"_Dean, you're going to win right" Sammy asked as Dean paced the room, they were given 10 minutes to say a goodbye before Dean had to leave for the train , "You have to win Dean, you can't leave me" _

_Dean quickly pulled his younger brother into a tight hug, allowing him to cry into his shoulders. Dean couldn't leave Sammy, not now, not with Dad like this. _

"_Of course Sammy, of course I'll win" Dean nervously laughed, pulling Sam out to wipe the tears away, "I can survive it" _

"_But only one comes out Dean, only one" Sam held tightly onto his brother, wishing it wasn't like this, it was different. _

"_And it's going to be me, I promise" Dean pulled Sammy into one last hug, stroking his hair lightly. Dean heard the harsh knock on the door pulling them out of their embrace. Dean turned his head to shout for 5 minutes but instead of the door that he expected it was a dense, thick forest that surrounded him, he walked towards the trees, he was in the arena. _

"_Dean?" Sam questioned, but the voice was weaker, strangled. Dean turned around the see Sam clutching his stomach, blood flowing through the gaps in his fingers. _

_"Sam? What happened?" Dean demanded, walking towards his little brother but he froze when he saw Sammy flinch away from him. Then Dean felt the knife he had gripped in his hand, he knew what he had done. _

"_You promised Dean" Sammy cried, kneeling on the floor in pain, "I thought you loved me but you left me Dean, you left me!" _

_Dean wanted to run to Sam but he couldn't, he couldn't control his own body as his hand plunged the knife into his little brother's heart. Blood poured out of his wounds, and his eyes and ears. It swirled around Dean's feet and covered the grass beneath. But the blood wouldn't stop it kept pouring from the dead body till it floated at Dean's knees. It slowly rose up the black walls of the room Dean know stood in, alone. _

_Then it was empty and Dean sat in a chair in a white room. His mother stood before him, still in her nightgown from the day she died. _

"_You were never loved Dean" His mother whispered, "I hated you and look where I ended up. I wish you were never born. I hate you" Her voice had increased till she was screaming 'I hate you, you were never loved' at him, over and over again. Blood appearing on her stomach, staining her white nightgown. Dean struggled in the chair but he couldn't escape. His mother's eyes became black holes in her head and black liquid poured from her mouth and eyes. Still screaming at him, Dean tried to get away his shouts mixing with his mothers, thrashing in his chair he screamed and screamed an- _

"_Dean" _

"_Dean?" _

"_Dean!" _

"Dean!" Tessa shook him awake and he burst up from his bed. Sweat covered his body as he looked around the room; his duvet was tangled around his legs and his chest heaving with every breath he took.

"You were thrashing about and screaming?" Tessa asked, sitting gingerly on his bed.

"I had a bad dream, sorry" Dean muttered, placing his hands in his head and waited for his heart beat to slow to a normal pace.

"Are you ok now?" Tessa asked, placing a comforting hand on his arm, hoping to calm him.

"Yeh" Dean smiled reassuringly at her before nervously playing with his hands, "Will you stay here tonight?" Dean asked, "It's a big bed and nothing will happen but I just-"

"Just need someone" Tessa finished off, nodding her head at Dean's request.

"I don't need anyone" Dean snapped before realising what he did. Tessa just waved her hand and dismissed the comment before lying down on the silk pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are your talents?" Bobby Singer asked us, while downing his whiskey at the breakfast table.

"I'm a Hunter" Dean said loudly, stuffing his face full of food. It was the morning after the ceremony, apparently nothing interesting had happened after Tessa left. Though Nora had said that Dean had spent most of the night talking to Castiel, the blue eyed boy.

"Good for you, no one cares. Once you're out there in the arena it's nothing like hunting" Bobby sneered, filling his glass up.

Dean didn't seem to back down though, "Yes it is, I have something that I need to kill so I will kill it"

"You do realise you are sitting across what you have to kill" Bobby nodded over towards Tessa, who was slowly drinking her fruit juice. Dean looked over at her and that's when he realised it wouldn't be anything like hunting, these people won't be animals or people who are mad. They will have emotions and feelings and he will be able to hear them scream. Dean was lost for words as he watched Tessa drain her glass, could he really kill her?

"Exactly" Bobby muttered as he watch Dean's face fall, "Oi you girl, what about you? What are your talents?"

Tessa's head snapped up at the sound, her eyes widening as Bobby Singer began drinking his whiskey straight from the bottle, "I'm pretty good with knives" Tessa shrugged.

"And you can turn into a werewolf" Dean mumbled into his food, stabbing his bacon with his fork.

"Werewolf eh? Useless in the arena, against the rules to shift" Bobby said this more to himself then anyone else and stared at the bottom of his glass as if he was confused why it was empty. "All I'm saying is keep your best talents to yourself, don't give anything away"

Tessa and Dean shared a look before the bell rang through apartment and they went down to the training area.

They were the last district in; the others were lounging around just chatting amongst themselves. As soon as they entered Castiel shot Dean the biggest smile, Tessa didn't miss the fact that Dean shot him one back.

"Alright, alright settle down" The chief trainer walked up to them, calling their attention. She was surprisingly young and pretty, with smooth brown skin and black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, "Mine name is Martha and I will be here to answer any questions. First things first the rules; you will not combat with any other tribute or inflict harm. You may move around the stations at your will and ask any questions you have. You are not allowed to take any weapons out of this room." Martha smiled at all of us and looked knowingly at others. "If you are a werewolf or vampire then please keep your powers to yourself. So no shifting into wolf form and no drinking any blood, got it?" There was a murmur of agreement and a shift in atmosphere when we realised that we were able to have free regain on the room. Tessa turned to ask Dean what he wanted to start off with he wasn't there, instead he was whispering with Castiel over by the ropes, teaching him how to make a trap. Tessa couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw Dean blush at whatever Castiel had said.

The Doctor was attempting to connect the switch component to the overlay system when Rose appeared by his side.

"What you doing?" Rose asked, peering curiously at the mass of wires and metal that lay in the Doctor's hands.

"A sonic screwdriver" He muttered, too focused on what he was doing.

"Not bad, is it a weapon?" asked Rose, playing with two red wires, pushing them together absentmindedly.

"No, the quite the opposite, this stops the weapons. Though I'm having trouble with wood" The Doctor smiled up at Rose, his eyes lighting up when he saw her agreeing with what he said. He couldn't deny that she was pretty and seemed actually curious and interested in what he had to say.

Sherlock punched in the answers to the quiz, it was simple really. Elementary even, Sherlock knew he could win and wished they didn't have to go through ridiculous training period.

"How do you know all that" A young boy appeared beside him, leaning over his shoulder. His sandy blonde hair was swept to the side and he wore a big sweater, held tightly in his hand was an axe from where had been practicing his swings. He favoured his right obviously, a limp in his left leg from a traumatic experience meant he trust that side much more.

"Mind Palace" Sherlock muttered, looking over once more at the boy. He was good at reading people and normally liked people who were a challenge but this boy was different, could read him like a book but there was a pull that Sherlock felt, protectiveness even.

"Oh, ok. Name's John by the way" John introduced, smiling once more at Sherlock then left him to go practice some more. Sherlock found himself watching the boy, watching as he swung the axe over his head with ease, slamming it into the dummies before him.

Irene slotted her hips against Molly's ass, softly trailing her arms to place them over Molly's. She could almost hear Molly's heart beat, the fast rapid pace as Irene leant in to whisper the instructions. All Molly had asked was to teach her how to shoot with a bow and arrow and the next thing she knew Irene had span her around as was carefully moving her body to the right position. Molly was attempting to ignore the heat that began to appear inside her when Irene slotted herself up against her, she tried to ignore how good it felt to feel Irene's chest against her back.

"Put your fingers under the arrow and pull it back to the bottom on your ear" Irene instructed, enjoying the sight of Molly blushing as she did. "Now just point the arrow at the target and close one eye. Take a deep breath in and then as you breathe out let the arrow go"

Molly did everything she was told but the arrow landed slightly to the left, of the whole target. Molly tried to blame it on nerves but they both knew Irene was the distraction.

Isabella growled in frustration; she was trying to throw knives but no of them hit the target. Yanking them out the wall and floor she lined herself up again and had another go. Miss. Miss. Miss.

"Fucking shit" She yelled, throwing the rest of the knives without much direction.

"It's all in the wrists" Tessa explained, walking over to where Isabella was glaring at the floor. "Aim and flick"

"Fuck off" Isabella snapped, picking up some more knives from the side table and lining up again. Tessa just shrugged and picked up her own knives and lined up to the target next door. As Isabella prepared for her first shot she saw Tessa throw her first, the knife hitting the exact middle of the target. Tessa threw another one, this time it hit the top left corner. She continued throwing them until she stepped back to admire her work, she had made a smiley face on the target, complete with a nose and everything.

"How did you do that?" Isabella stammered.

"All in the wrist" Tessa smiled.

"Dean, I can't get it" Cas sighed, attempting once more to fix the rope into correct knot, just like Dean had showed him.

"Its okay, Sammy didn't get it until after I explained it 20 times" Dean joked, "I promised that I would show him how to make a noose when I got back"

Both Dean and Cas caught eyes and Dean realised his mistake. Maybe he wouldn't keep his promise after all.


End file.
